Harapan Terakhir
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Sebelum pergi, Miku meninggalkan harapan terakhirnya pada Kaito. Apa harapan Miku tersebut? Dapatkah Kaito memenuhinya?


Kini aku berdiri. Berdiri di atas bukit di waktu sore yang cerah. Masih memegang es krim berwarna biru di tanganku, yang awalnya terasa enak menjadi hambar.

Kau tahu? Aku berusaha memenuhi permintaanmu, namun tak ada semangat untuk memenuhi permintaanmu. Seakan ... aku merasa hampa tanpamu.

Mimpi-mimpi untuk bersamamu, itu semua hanyalah fantasi dan halusinasi belaka. Semuanya sudah terlambat, menyesal pun tiada guna.

Ini aku, si maniak es krim, Shion Kaito ...

Akankah kita bertemu lagi, Hatsune Miku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**One-shoot, All Kaito POV, OOC, angst-failed, Indonesian language. DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**Genre : Angst and Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : K+**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami semua merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan sosok dirimu. Tapi hari demi hari mereka bangkit dari keterpurukan, namun hanya aku sendiri yang masih terikat dalam depresi.

Teman-temanku, semuanya, mulai dari si shota Len Kagamine hingga si baKamui Gakupo itu menyuruhku untuk bangkit.

**Flashback On**

_**"Ne minna, jangan bersedih. Aku berjanji aku akan meminta Kami-sama agar aku cepat reinkarnasi, bahkan menjadi lalat pun tak apa, asal aku bisa melihat kalian bahagia semua!" ujar gadis yang terbaring lemah yang merupakan perempuan yang kucintai.**_

_**Kami semua hanya menatap dirinya iba, kemudian aku menatap mesin elektrokardigan yang menunjukkan bahwa napas gadisku itu mulai melemah.**_

_**"Sayonara ... arigatou ... minna,"**_

**Flashback Off**

"_**Ne**_, kalau kau menjadi lalat," aku menggantungkan kalimatku, "aku tidak bisa mendengar suara merdumu bagai malaikat bukan?"

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

Aku membuka kulkas warna biruku yang menampakkan berbagai jenis es krim, namun aku tak tertarik sama sekali. Aku memang baka, pantas saja namaku disebut _**Ba**_Kaito.

Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu menutup pintu kulkas itu dan aku langsung merebahkan diriku di atas kasurku. Bahkan Akaito_**nii-san**_ dan Kaiko-_**chan**_ pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aku begini.

Aku rindu dirinya. Rindu dengan senyumnya, suaranya, oh bahkan aroma negi yang menyengat itu. Dan hal yang paling diingat olehku, seorang Kaito Shion adalah ...

... permintaan terakhirnya.

**Flashback On**

_**"Kaito-kun, we meet again sometime,"**_

_**"Apa yang kau ucapkan, Miku?" tanyaku.**_

_**"We meet again sometime," jawab Miku, gadis pujaan hatiku.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Aku harap kau bisa menemukan pengganti diriku yang lebih cocok denganmu. Itulah harapan terakhirku, melihatmu bahagia,"**_

_**"Aku hanya bahagia kalau ada dirimu, Miku-chan,"**_

_**"Aku selalu ada untukmu, walaupun dunia memisahkan kita berdua,"**_

**Flashback Off**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Kaito_**nii-chan**_, buka pintunya," ujar sebuah suara pelan di depan pintu.

"Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci," sahutku dari dalam.

"Sebenarnya ... Miku_**nee-chan**_ memberikan ini," ujar Kaiko setelah masuk ke kamarku sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

"Hn," aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Aku keluar ya, Kaito_**nii-chan**_," ucap Kaiko.

Aku membuka amplop itu dan aku melihat kertas berwarna merah muda yang sepertinya diberi parfum—wangi sekali.

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

_**Dear Kaito-kun,**_

_**Mungkin ketika kau membaca pesan ini, aku sudah tidak ada bersama dirimu, Kaito Shion.**_

_**Kau tahu, Kaito-kun? Banyak hal yang kita lewati bersama. Tanpamu aku merasa kesepian setelah berhenti sekolah karena keterbasan fisik yang kumiliki.**_

_**Rin, Len, Gumi, Lily, Gakupo, Kaiko, Akaito, dan yang lainnya, mereka semua baik. Terima kasih kau mau membawa mereka padaku.**_

_**Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena sering merepotkanmu, menyusahkanmu. Sebenarnya ketika aku sudah masuk rumah sakit dan kau bersekolah di Voca High School, aku selalu melihatmu di balik jendela.**_

_**Fans-fansmu itu yang menyebabkan aku sulit mendekatimu. Ada dua kalimat yang aku ingin ucapkan sedari dulu.**_

_**Je t'aime dan Désolé**_

_**Ya. Hanya itu. Mungkin kau tidak mengerti, kau bisa mencarinya di kamus Perancis.**_

_**Selamat menjalani harimu dengan indah! ^^**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Miku Hatsune^^**_

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

Aku melipat surat itu dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop putih bersih itu. Kenapa seorang gadis Miku Hatsune harus meninggalkan kami?

"Hari dengan indah ya?" gumamku, "Aku menyesal dengan perbuatanku padamu, Miku,"

Aku berpikir kalau sedikit jalan-jalan akan meringankan kedepresianku ini. Kalau soal aku mengalami kelainan jiwa atau tidak, mungkin sebentar lagi.

Aku meraih payung di dekat pintu, untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ketika baru setengah jalan, hujan mengguyur tubuhku. Aku mulai membuka payung itu. Hei, ini bukan payungku! Payungku berwarna biru, bukan hijau!

Tunggu ... payung hijau? Itu ... mengingatkan aku pada Miku.

**Flashback On**

_**Sesosok gadis bersurai teal yang diikat twintail membawa payung hijau kesayangannya menuju diriku.**_

_**Aku yang basah karena hujan merasa tak ada hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku. Aku menoleh siapa yang memberiku tawaran payung.**_

_**"Nee Kaito-kun, kita pulang," ujar gadis itu.**_

_**"Sudahlah Miku, aku bisa pergi ke rumah sendiri!" ujarku ketus.**_

_**"Rumah kita kan searah,"**_

_**"Aku tak peduli. Pulanglah kau kerumah. Pasti Mikuo-senpai akan memarahimu kalau kau datang terlambat,"**_

_**Miku bukannya pulang malah melempar payung berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, kini kami berdua mandi hujan.**_

_**"Ayo kita pulang, Kaito-kun," ucap Miku padaku.**_

_**"Haaah, terserah padamu. Aku hanya takut Mikuo-senpai, kakak killermu itu, akan melipat diriku menjadi empat," ucapku.**_

_**"Yey!" sorak Miku seperti anak yang mendapat gulali gratis.**_

**Flashback Off**

"Argh!"

Aku membuang payungku ke sembarang tempat dan alhasil aku terguyur air hujan.

Jalan yang aku lewati sangat sepi. Iya, karena hari hujan. Siapa orang yang mau keluar rumah di saat hujan kecuali aku si _**Ba**_Kaito ini.

"Miku ... aku sama sekali tak bisa melupakanmu,"

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, aku menginjakkan kaki di depan kelas 7E, kelasku. Mereka semua menatap tajam ke arahku entah karena aku berpenampilan aneh atau aku berbuat suatu kesalahan.

"Kaito, kau dipanggil Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_," ujar Gakupo.

Aku menghela napas,kemudian aku harus menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kantor guru. Firasatku menjadi buruk, sangat buruk malahan.

Aku mengetuk pintu ketika sampai di ruang guru. Aku yang datang kepagian atau apa, di ruang guru itu hanya ada Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ dan Megurine-_**sensei**_!

"Oh Kaito, silahkan masuk," ujar Kiyoteru-sensei padaku.

Aku pun duduk di hadapan Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ setelah diberi izin oleh beliau sendiri.

"Kaito Shion," ucapnya memanggil namaku, "Akhir-akhir ini nilaimu menurun drastis. Apa kau tak takut kalau peringkat satumu diambil murid lain?"

Asal kalian tahu saja, walaupun aku seorang maniak es krim, aku selalu meraih peringkat satu dari Voca Elementary School sampai sekarang.

Aku hanya menggeleng kepalaku pelan, menandakan aku tidak mau peringkatku diambil, kalau tidak aku akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Shion _**Family**_.

"Nilai dalam pelajaran sejarah hanya 50, lalu di pelajaran fisika hanya 30, sebenarnya kau niat belajar tidak?"

JLEB!

Perkataan Megurine-_**sensei**_ berhasil menusuk jantungku dengan tepat sasaran. Oh _**Kami-sama**_, aku berharap _**sensei killer**_ yang satu ini tidak menampar aku dengan tuna raksasanya yang bisa membuat nyawa orang melayang dalam hitungan detik.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Baru kali ini aku dipanggil _**sensei**_. Ini semua membuatku gila.

TES!

Astaga, aku menangis di kantor guru. Tidak boleh, kau harus kuat. Kau harus menjadi laki-laki yang _**gentleman**_!

"Megurine-_**sensei**_, Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_, aku ..."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutku seolah ditutup dengan isolasi perekat.

"_**Hontouni gomenasai**_ ..." ucapku setelah berhasil memaksa mulutku ini untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalau begitu _**sensei**_, saya permisi," ucapku sambil membungkuk hormat lalu keluar dari kantor guru.

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

Biasa, sepulang sekolah aku selalu bersikap dingin. Teman-temanku, terutama Len, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dinginku.

"Kaito!"

Aku cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang, "Miku! Oh, Rin,"

"_**Gomen**_ Kaito, aku bukan Miku-_**chan**_ yang periang dan manis seperti yang Kaito inginkan, tapi kenyataannya Miku-chan sudah ..."

"Tidak! Dia tidak pernah pergi!" ucapku lantang.

"Aku tahu kau sangat terpukul atas insiden tragedi tersebut, tapi bangkitlah! Aku yakin Miku-_**chan**_ juga pasti tidak mengharapkan ini terjadi. Miku-_**chan**_ senang kau bahagia, kau tahu?"

"Tinggalkan aku, Rin. Len pasti sudah menunggumu," ucapku.

"Baiklah, tapi aku berharap kau bangkit dari keterpurukan itu,"

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

**Flashback On**

_**"Kebetulan sekali Kaito-kun datang ke sini," ucap Miku yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit.**_

_**Aku meletakkan parsel buah di atas meja dekat vas bunga, "Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaanmu,"**_

_**"Aku baik-baik saja! Malahan keadaanku membaik, sangat membaik! Aku yakin aku pasti akan sembuh dari penyakit ini!"**_

_**"Iya, aku yakin kau pasti sembuh!" seruku dengan setengah berteriak, "Kalau sembuh kita bisa mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakannya,"**_

_**"Kaito-kun bisa saja," ujarnya sambil memukul pelan pundakku.**_

_**"Aku bersumpah!" seruku sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas seperti yang ada di film drama ketika seseorang ingin mengucapkan sumpah.**_

**Flashback Off**

Aku menyukai semangatnya. Aku menyukai dirinya yang optimis, bisa mencari hikmah yang terkandung di dalam setiap hal yang menimpa dirinya.

Ia berusaha bangkit untuk sembuh dari penyakit ganas itu, walaupun tak berhasil, tapi mungkin saja dirinya berhasil dan bahagia di atas sana.

"Aku harus mencoba seperti Miku, optimis dan pantang menyerah!" ucapku, "Aku akan mencari pengganti dirimu sesuai permintaan terakhirmu. _**Your last wish**_!"

Andai saja waktu dapat berputar, aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar menyesal! Menyesal telah membuatmu menderita.

Aku tidak tahu, kalau selama ini kau menyembunyikan penyakit ganas itu.

"Miku, kau adalah bintang di hatiku,"

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

Suatu hari di sekolah, aku bertemu seorang gadis berambut coklat yang jalannya sempoyongan serta wajahnya pucat bagaikan mayat hidup.

BRUK!

Ia pingsan mendadak. Karena di koridor yang satu ini sepi sekali di pagi hari, mau tak mau aku menggendong dirinya ke UKS ala _**bridal style**_, bagi pandangan orang lain menurutku.

Aku menuruni tangga terdekat dari posisiku dan gadis ini. Kutatap wajahnya. Cantik sekali, tapi tetap saja, Miku yang paling cantik.

Setibanya di UKS, aku langsung menidurkan dirinya di kasur UKS. Ketika baru saja aku ingin pergi, si perempuan itu sadar dan mengira aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Uwahh, _**hentai**_!" teriak gadis itu sambil memukul punggungku.

"_**Stop stop**_!" ujarku.

"A-Ah, _**gomenasai**_." ujarnya.

"Sepertinya kau murid baru di sini." ucapku.

"Iya. _**Watashi wa**_ Sakine Meiko _**desu**_, _**yoroshiku ne**_!" ujar gadis itu yang bernama Meiko sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kaito Shion." ujarku dingin dan membalas uluran tangannya.

Kulihat kakinya. Berdarah? Memang tadi ia jatuh? Iya sih, sewaktu pingsan.

Dengan cekatan aku mengambil betadin dan kapas di lemari UKS, kemudian mengoleskannya tepat di lutut kakinya, daripada aku dimarah _**sensei**_?

"A-Ah, _**itai**_!" rintihnya.

"Diamlah!" bentakku keras.

"_**Itai**_!" teriaknya lebih keras.

"Argh, _**mendokusai**_! Harusnya aku tidak membawamu ke sini!" ujarku.

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Mungkin karena kemarin aku kebanyakan menonton Naruto, jadi aku mengucapkan kata identik Shikamaru. Oh, lupakan hal itu.

"Kau tadi terlihat mabuk. Kau mengomsusi bir atau semacamnya?" tanyaku menginterogasi.

"Tentu tidak baka! Di sekolah kan ada peraturan kalau tidak boleh membawa minuman keras!" jawabnya ketus, "Dan soal itu ... aku lupa minum obatku,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku terkena penyakit ginjal, tapi untuk sementara masih baik-baik saja dan aku disuruh minum obat secara rutin, tapi aku lupa membawanya," jawabnya.

"Aku akan membantumu mengurangi penyakitmu!"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan membantumu, seperti yang ingin aku lakukan pada Miku. Aku tak mau kesempatanku terbuang sia-sia,"

"Shion-_**san**_ ..."

"Panggil saja Kaito, terserah kau ingin memanggilku dengan surviks atau tidak, nah, tadi kau mau bicara apa?" tanyaku ramah.

"Miku itu siapa?"

"Miku itu orang yang aku cintai. Dia mengidap penyakit Angina pektoris, tapi ia sangat optimis. Dialah orang yang mengajarkan kami apa arti kehidupan, setelah dia pergi, teman-temanku berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan, tapi aku rasa hanya aku yang selalu terikat dalam bayangan kehidupannya,"

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"Iya, aku kembali ke kelas. Kau mau ikut?" tawarku.

Meiko mengangguk, "Aku ikut,"

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

Sudah sebulan berlalu, kini keadaan Meiko selalu baik, menurutku, karena wajahnya tidak pucat seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Meiko hanya heran-heran saja, mengingat diriku selalu memaksa dirinya minum air mineral.

"Kaito-_**kun**_, kenapa kau selalu memaksa diriku minum air?" tanya Meiko padaku.

"Air berfungsi untuk menetralisir organ tubuh, termasuk hati dan ginjal. Jadi minum air tak masalah bukan?" tanyaku balik, "Dan lagipula rasa sakit pada penyakitmu itu sedikit berkurang bukan?" tambahku.

"Hm! _**Arigatou**_!"

"_**Doita**_,"

"A-Ano Kaito-_**kun**_, sebenarnya aku ..."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu. _**Je t'aime**_!"

JTAR!

Kini suaranya seperti Miku. Ya aku ingat persis! Apa jangan-jangan, inilah orang yang dimaksud Miku?

Dan jujur saja, aku juga mencintai dirinya. Dirinya yang langsing, cantik, imut, dan terlebih lagi dia suka membuat orang senang. Dia juga orang yang optimis dan pantang menyerah, namun sifat mudah marah itu yang membuat dirinya lucu, yang pastinya dirinya yang tadi marah-marah menjadi tertawa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau,"

"_**Well**_, besok temui aku di taman Hanabi, jam delapan pagi, karena kebetulan besok Minggu,"

"Oke,"

.

Harapan Terakhirku

.

Aku menunggunya. Aku memang sengaja datang pagi, jam delapan kurang lima belas menit.

TRING! TRING!

Ponselku berdering, menandakan ada e-mail yang masuk.

_**From : Meiko_SK**_

_**To : IceCreamPrince_Kaito**_

_**Subject : Holiday**_

_**Kaito-kun, liburan hari Minggunya jadi kan? Aku akan pergi lebih cepat, karena hari ini tidak terlalu panas tidak terlalu dingin.**_

_**Reply this message**_

Aku terkekeh membacanya, dengan segera aku membacanya.

_**To : Meiko_SK**_

_**From : IceCreamPrince_KaitoSH**_

_**Subject : re, Holiday**_

_**Aku sudah menunggu di taman lho :D sekalian menikmati udara pagi. Ya sudah aku tunggu!**_

_**Send this message**_

._._._._._._._._._._.

Miku, kau memberiku pengganti dirimu yang tepat. _**Arigatou**_ Miku-_**chan**_!

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

"Aku lelah!" seru Meiko sambil duduk di samping.

"Ayo kita naik sepeda!" seruku.

"Lho, kita bukan bermain di taman Hanabi?"

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi,"

"Ya sudah aku ikut,"

Aku mengayuh sepedaku hingga akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah ...

"Kuil?" tanya Meiko padaku.

"Ayo masuk," ujarku.

"Kaito-_**kun**_, sebenarnya ... aku belum pernah berdoa,"

Aku tersentak kaget. Kemudian aku menatap Meiko dibelakangku, sepertinya ia ingin bercerita padaku.

"Aku tidak pernah diizinkan untuk pergi ke kuil karena suatu alasan yang aku tidak ketahui. Maukah kau mengajariku?" cerita Meiko padaku yang berakhir dengan pertanyaan, tepatnya permintaan.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mengajari dirinya tentang dasar berdoa. Rasanya menyenangkan.

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

"Kaito-kun, aku merasa tenang, tak gelisah seperti sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Meiko polos padaku.

"Tuhan mengasihi semua anak-anak-Nya, baik dalam suka maupun duka. Tuhan memberi jalan dalam cobaan yang diberikan-Nya." terangku padanya layaknya sensei dan murid, "Nah, ayo kita pergi,"

Aku mengayuh sepedaku, lagi. Dalam perjalanan Meiko selalu bercerita padaku entah itu kehidupannya, hal yang pernah ia lihat, atau apapun itu.

"Kita sampai," ujarku.

Taman bunga yang membentang luas, inilah hadiah yang ingin kuberikan pada Meiko.

"Bunganya bagus sekali, apalagi anggrek ini. Boleh kuambil?" tanyaku.

"Ambil saja, terserah dirimu, Meiko-_**koi**_. Mei_**Koi**_," ujarku dengan nada menggoda.

"Haha, bisa saja, Kaito-_**kun**_," tawa hambar menghiasi suasana kami.

Aku dan Meiko bermain kejar-kejaran hingga hari menjelang sore.

"Saatnya kita pulang ... ke tempat kita," ujarku.

"Kaito-_**kun**_, aku masih ingin di sini," pinta Meiko memelas.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini bukan tempat kita. Ayo kita pulang," ucapku.

"Kenapa serasa berpisah ya?" tanya Meiko padaku, "Kaito-_**kun**_, ayo berfoto bersama!"

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

Aku tak menyangka kalau Meiko membawa kamera SLR miliknya.

FLASH!

Kini terpampang diriku bersama Meiko yang tersenyum penuh bahagia. Aku tak mungkin menolak permintaannya, tentu saja.

Flashback On

_**"Kaito-kun, ayo berfoto bersama," pintanya sambil menarik tanganku.**_

_**"Aku tidak mau!" bentakku pada Miku sambil mengibaskan tangannya.**_

_**"Aku mohon Kaito-kun, onegai ..."**_

_**"Aku bilang tidak mau yang tidak mau!"**_

_**FLASH!**_

_**"Hihihi, di foto maupun aslinya, Kaito-kun tetap tampan!" seru Miku bahagia mendapat fotoku tanpa sepengetahuanku.**_

_**"Miku, kau harus menghapusnya!"**_

_**"Tidak mau, Kaito-kun! Aku suka foto yang satu ini, kau terlihat cool!"**_

_**"Hahh." aku menghela napas, "Foto itu boleh kau miliki, asalkan jangan kau sebarluaskan,"**_

_**"Oke, Kaito-sama!" ucapnya dengan pose hormat saat upacara bendera.**_

_**"Jangan panggil aku begitu,"**_

_**"Baiklah, Kaito-kun,"**_

**Flashback Off**

.

Harapan Terakhir

.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di rumah Meiko yang ia tunjukkan. Dia tinggal di ... _**mansion**_?

"Kau mau masuk dulu?" tawar Meiko padaku.

"_**Iie**_, _**arigatou gozaimasu**_. Aku takut Kaiko-_**chan**_ dan Akaito_**nii-san**_ akan menenggelamkan aku di Laut Cina Selatan," ucapku sambil membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.

"Bisa saja. Kalau begitu, _**jaa**_!" sapanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa, aku mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah besok.

TRING! TRING!

Ponselku berbunyi, siapa sih yang mengirim e-mail di saat mau mengerjakan pr? Namun ketika aku membaca siapa pengirimnya, aku tidak jadi naik pitam.

_**From : Meiko_SK**_

_**To : IceCreamPrince_Kaito**_

_**Subject : Arigatou!**_

_**Arigatou untuk hari ini, Kaito-kun! Aku harap hari ini bukanlah hari terakhir kita untuk bersama. Tak dibalas juga tak apa, karena kuyakin kau sedang mengerjakan pr, bukan?**_

_**Reply this message**_

Aku terkekeh pelan, kemudian fokus kembali pada pr fisika dan kimia yang mudah sekali bagiku.

Ini semua berkat Meiko. Dirinya yang membangkitkan semangatku. Bahkan aku dipilih Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ untuk mengikuti olimpiade fisika.

Sudah 9 malam tak terasa. Aku berdoa dan segera pergi tidur.

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

Aku bingung. Bingung karena Meiko tidak datang ke sekolah. Ada apa? Biasanya Meiko akan datang ke sekolah sambil menyapa diriku riang.

Mendadak aku merasa ada hawa buruk yang menghampiriku, dan aku melihat burung gagak melintas di angkasa. Menurut mitos orang-orang, siapa yang melihat burung gagak, maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Kusingkirkan semua pikiran negatif itu. Aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar Meiko baik-baik saja.

Aku melewati pelajaran demi pelajaran dan akhirnya momen yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba, yaitu waktu pulang sekolah.

Iseng aku bertanya pada Oliver, sahabatku yang sekelas dengan Meiko.

"Apa Meiko masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku mendengar berita dari orang-orang kalau Sakine-_**san**_ terkena penyakit ginjal, dan harus ada yang mendonorkan ginjal padanya, atau nyawa Sakine-_**san**_ tidak selamat,"

JTAR!

'Pantas saja burung gagak melintas di angkasa tadi pagi, ternyata benar,' batinku.

Dengan cepat aku pergi ke rumah sakit yang diberitahu oleh Oliver, kulihat orang yang mirip sekali dengan Meiko.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"_**Watashi wa**_ Meito Sakine, saudara kembar Meikonee-chan," ucapnya. Ternyata adik kembar Meiko.

"Meiko ada di dalam?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ada," jawabnya parau.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Meiko dirawat.

"Aku merasa lemas, Kaito-_**kun**_," ucap Meiko lemah padaku.

"Berdoalah pada Tuhan, maka Tuhan akan memberi jalan pada anak-Nya yang tengah kesusahan." ucapku bijak.

**.**

**Harapan Terakhir**

**.**

Kesehatan Meiko semakin memburuk, dan suatu ketika Meiko _**drop**_, jadi harus secepatnya ditemukan ginjal yang cocok dengan Meiko.

"Biar aku saja," ucapku.

"Jangan Kaito-_**kun**_, aku mohon," pintanya memelas.

"Aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan Miku-_**chan**_," ucapku, "Dok, ambil ginjalku, demi orang yang kusayangi,"

Dokter dan para suster itu mengangguk, sebelumnya mereka memeriksa ginjalku. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan ginjalku bersih dan cocok untuk Meiko.

Akan aku lakukan apapun dengan Meiko. Meiko sudah kuanggap sebagai Miku, oh Tuhan, lindungilah dirinya.

Operasi mulai dijalankan. Hari ini terjadi dua operasi secara langsung. Aku menatap Meiko yang ketakutan, kemudian aku mengulurkan tanganku. Meiko tersenyum dan ikut mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tangan kami saling bertautan.

"Jangan takut. Kau tidak sendirian," ucapku menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak sendiri, ya, aku tahu itu," ucapnya.

Hanya ada dua pilihan, salah satu akan hidup atau mati. Kalau aku hidup, Meiko akan mati karena operasinya gagal, dan kalau Meiko hidup, aku akan mati karena tak mungkin seseorang hidup tanpa ginjal.

Aku mulai merasa lemah. Sekilas aku mendengar bahwa operasi donor ginjal pada Meiko berhasil.

Aku merasa tubuhku ringan. Pandanganku menjadi buram dan suara terakhir yang aku dengar adalah ...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kaito-_**kun**_! _**Aishiteru**_!" seru Meiko, suaranya yang sangat kukenal.

Aku menggerakkan bibirku dengan sekuat tenaga, "_**Ai**_ ... _**shi**_ ... _**te**_ ... _**ru**_, _**mo**_,"

"Kaito_**-kun**_!"

Kini pandanganku menghilang. Tubuhku terasa melayang-layang.

.

Harapan Terakhir

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku berada di sebuah tempat yang putih bersih.

Dan dihadapanku muncul seorang wanita berambut teal yang diikat twintail sambil memegang seikat negi.

"Aku sudah menantikan saat-saat ini, Kaito-_**kun**_," ucap gadis itu.

"Miku ..." aku berdiri dari posisi telentangku tadi dan meraih tangannya.

Kami pun berlari menuju sebuah cahaya menuju kebahagiaan untuk selamanya.

_**Ne**_, aku sudah mendapatkan maknanya. Walaupun orang yang kita sayangi dan cintai pergi, mereka tetap menunggu kita, walaupun terpisahkan dua dunia, kita akan tetap bersama mereka pada akhirnya.

Bahagia, kasih sayang, dan cinta merupakan harta terbesar yang kita miliki. Jika salah satu diantara mereka kita hilangkan, maka hidup hanyalah sebuah sia-sia. Kita lahir bukan untuk mati, melainkan mencari arti dari kehidupan sejati.

_**OWARI!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I know this is the worst story that I have**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**But ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review? (If you want a prequel, I will make it)**_


End file.
